decision I'll regret in the long run
by IknowIcanMakeItThrough
Summary: This story is based off of the new promo for drop the world part 2. Eli is in a car crash, but isn't the only one hurting.
1. The crash

**I was watching the promo for the final episode of Degrassi season 10, so this inspired me, I hope you like it.**

I screamed in Panic. There was blood all over the hood of Morty. "Clare!" I yelled again. I tried to get up, but my head throbbed with such intensity, I couldn't. My voice failed me at my third attempt at screaming. I could faintly hear the ambulance sirens just before I blacked out.

I sat in the cold room by myself. The amplified breathing of the machine next to her was the only thing that told me she was still alive. Just looking at her…I would assume she was dead. Even after the nurses cleaned her up, she looked awful. Cuts and bruises everywhere; a particularly nasty one just above her beautiful blue eye.

The doctor said this caused the most damage…this is what put her in a coma. Click. Inhale. Click. Exhale. I wiped away another tear. When we were first brought into the emergency room, I passed out. There had been too much blood. How could anyone survive after losing so much blood? When I awoke I was in a hospital bed, with an IV in my arm.

"Where's Clare?" I shouted. The woman in the bed next to be had been asleep, but woke with a startle. "Where's Clare?" I screamed again. A nurse ran into the room, and tried to calm me down. I burst into tears. I knew if Clare wasn't here next to me, she was gone, forever. I curled myself into a ball, and cried. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I blinked away a few tears, and saw my mother leaning over me.

"Oh, thank God you're alright baby boy." She looked as though she had been crying too. "Where's Clare." I whispered. My mother's face fell, and I thought I might be sick.

"She's okay!" She said with a false smile. "She'll be alright. The doctor said you're okay to come home. You just need to rest." I refused to leave without seeing Clare. My mother had the nurse remove the IV. I changed out of the hospital gown. As soon as I was dressed, I hobbled out of the room. I didn't realize how much I hurt. I looked in each room until I finally found hers. Tubes sticking out from everywhere, a machine breathing for her, her auburn hair matted to her face. I fell back in disgust. _I did this._ This was my fault.

I started to shake, the tears were so violent. I wanted to kill myself for being so stupid. I felt a hand rub my back; it was Mr. Edwards. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed, as he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't control my violent crying.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"No, it's not! I put your daughter in a fucking coma!" I shouted, my voice beginning to get a little hoarse. He just kept rubbing my back. Why wasn't he angry? He was mad about me being atheist, but not putting his daughter in a fucking coma? What the hell is going through that dudes head? I was mad at him for not being mad at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I said quietly, both to him and myself. I then slowly entered the quiet room. Mr. Edwards shut the door behind me. In two strides I was next to her bed. I wiped the hair away from her face. I bit my lip, and ran a finger over some of her cuts.

"Clare." I breathed. My tears splashed her face. I clumsily wiped them off. "I'm so sorry." I wanted to climb into the bed with her. I was afraid I'd hurt her more. Instead I held her hand and tried to soothe myself.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. The talk

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2, are you anxious for DTW pt. 2? I know I am even though it's the last episode of the season. Well here ya go. Enjoy(;**

My tears had stopped. I felt my face get red as the anger rose inside of me. I stood up and started knocking everything off the of the counter. Tongue depressors, cotton balls, and band-aids scattered across the floor. I punched the wall and kicked the cabinets. I brought my hands up to my eyes, and screamed.

I turned around ready to shake Clare awake, but froze when I saw her staring back at me. Her ocean blue eyes were full of tears; none had spilled yet. I rushed to her side.

"Clare! You're alive!…Doctor, she's awake!" I screamed. Mr. Edwards, my mom, and a man in a white lab coat ran into the room. The doctor began running tests. My mom held me in her arms. Mr. Edwards looked around the room in shock. "Boy, Eli, when you're pissed, you can sure make a big mess." I couldn't laugh, not until I knew she'd be alright. I looked past the doctor, and saw her smiling. She was responding to her father's lame joke. My mom was crying, and even Mr. Edwards let a few fall.

"You gave us quite a scare, Clare." The doctor said. He turned to her father, "She'll have to be hooked up to these machines for a few more days, but after a little rehab and physical therapy, she'll be good as new." He flashed his grin, and stepped out of the room. I went back to Clare's side. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"No." I said flatly. "Save your strength. We'll talk later." She attempted a nod, and fell back into a slumber. She looked a lot more peaceful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( a week after the incident)

The knock at her door was so faint that Clare could barely hear it over the tapping of her fingers against the keyboard in front of her. Nevertheless, she did hear it, and looked up just in time to see the back of Eli's head as he was turning to get into Morty. "Wait, Eli!" Clare called out, stopping Eli in his tracks. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." Eli said in his low rough voice.

"You weren't interrupting. In fact, I was hoping you'd stop by. We haven't talked since the accident." Clare said glumly, looking down at her feet. "Yeah." Clare motioned Eli to sit down on the couch. Eli walked out of the doorway and sat on the couch besides Clare. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, Eli?" Clare asked a tentatively. "Yeah, there was." Eli responded. Then he stared down at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Clare…." Eli began, slipping easily into the role of a comforter he never was quite good at. "Clare, if there's anything I can do for you….." Clare wondered why Eli was coming to her now, but that idea slipped to the back of her head. "My parents called today." The spoken words cut off the rest of Eli's sentence. "Oh."

"So, they called to find out if you were okay," Eli said, starting to smile. The smile, however, was a false one, as he vividly remembered how Clare's parents were divorced. "They called to find out if I wanted to break up with you for allowing me to come in contact, to nearly dieing. I spent the last two hours trying to talk them out of it." Clare's voice was pained.

Clare had several emotions come to her all at once. At first anger, and outrage were the first, then sorrow and pity for Eli's sake. Had it been her lying in a hospital bed on the brick of death, would her own mother have come to see her?

"I'm sorry, Eli." She said last. Instinctively, she reached out her hand covering Eli's in a gesture of love and concern. It was then that Clare crumbled for the first time since this whole incident began. She'd been a rock of strength and determination even in what could very well have been her last moments on Earth, and now she wept openly, throwing herself into Eli's arms.

Most of what Clare said in between sobs was too hard to make out, except for snatches of "How could they.." and "I love you…" Eli held her, stroking her short auburn hair in a caring fashion and feeling his own tears threatening to break through. They remained this way until Clare's tears subsided. "Sorry," Clare said as she wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. "Don't be," Eli said as he reached for the box of tissues, which was on the coffee table between them. There was an awkward silence in which Clare reached for a tissue and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I just…" Clare began, then stopped as her voice choked with emotion. "I just thought she'd….." "You'd thought she'd cared," Eli finished her sentence. Clare nodded. "You thought that she would care enough about your life to be there when you needed her the most." Clare nodded again. "You felt hopeless and scared and all you wanted was for your mom to hug you and make it better."

"Yeah Eli, thank you so much, I couldn't have survived without your help." Clare said. Eli smiled a genuine smile towards Clare. "Well, that's me, your rock." Eli responded sarcastically. "You know, I love you right?" Clare said. "Of course Clare, who doesn't?" Eli laughed. Clare playfully smacked his shoulder. "Ouch!" Eli feigned hurt and placed his hand over his shoulder. "What a baby." Clare said rolling her eyes at him.

"I love you Clare." Clare reached up and gave Eli a kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, and thought, that this little accident sure brought Clare and he together even more for the long run.

**Like it? I'm on spring break right now so I have more chapters to come(:**

**Reviews please?**


End file.
